


The Wife of Death

by tatertatra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Deathless, Deathless AU, Drabble Collection, F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertatra/pseuds/tatertatra
Summary: She stands on her toes and pulls him down.  Their mouths are almost touching. His longing makes her shiver. “You have secrets. I will not, do not tolerate secrets.”





	

His lips are soft against her knuckles, a contrast against the hard lines of his face. He’s metal in a winter forest, industry in a place lost in time. Rey wonders how different she looks now, no longer a scavenger, an orphan. Now a Tsaritsa. The thought sparks something wicked in her bones.

 The corners of his eyes carve lines of amusement as he pulls his mouth away from her hand. He drops her hand and stands from a bow to his full height. Kylo is black furs and uniform, a chest of medals and boots so shiny Rey believes she can see galaxies in them. She reaches up to cup his face.

There’s a moment where his eyelids flutter and he leans into her touch. He presses his hand over hers, staring down at her. “I carved a hole in my world for you. I brought you cold war and magic, took you from the steppe.”

Rey watches. The depth of his eyes try to pull her in. She smiles and moves to hold his chin. This cruelty is shared. Every dark thing in the world belongs to her now too.

Her nails dig into his skin until she feels he might bleed. “My husband, boy from the stars and snow.” He grins and she feels the ache. “This world is no longer yours alone. I am war and magic and wickedness. Just like you.”

The air around them hums. Between them, there is unfathomable loneliness. A little girl in the abandoned shell of a tank, a doll of grass and red fabric. A boy, an owl. Something long ago that reeks of terror and a hidden, painted egg.

“Tsaritsa, wife of death,” he says. “What a beast I love. What a cruel, weak man you made me.”

She stands on her toes and pulls him down.  Their mouths are almost touching. His longing makes her shiver. “You have secrets. I will not, do not tolerate secrets.”

His hands find her waist and cling. He’s afraid she’ll slip away, she’ll look him in the eye and tell him he is unworthy and cast him out into the wastes.

“You call me wife of death but tell me, Kylo,” she whispers against his lips. “Tell me where your death is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lindsay on tumblr for the prompt! I'd like to turn this into a series of drabbles and such. Deathless is my favorite book and Reylo just lends itself beautifully to the world and relationships. Hope you enjoyed~♥
> 
> find me on tumblr: jynersvs


End file.
